


Gut Punch

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: A Teen Wolf Picture PromptPrompt: I’m imagining a fic where Lydia/Scott/Jackson keeps taking credit for something Stiles is doing, like research or saving someone or creating something. It could be a bunch of smaller things, or one big thing. And nobody believes Stiles, not even his Dad.Except Derek.But when shit goes down, whoever it is can’t come through and it all comes out. Kind of like if everyone actually believed Gilderoy Lockhart the whole time?Angst and happy ending, and bad friends, and GAH I want. And it can be an AU, too! HP AU, or CEO AU, or something like that!If someone could write this I will make them banners galore.
Kudos: 18





	Gut Punch




End file.
